jurassic_park_ecologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Carnotaurus
InGen Species ProFile InGen’s Bio-Genetics Company presents the Carnotaurus. ' '“the meat-eating bull of Nublar.” At 2.5 tons, this asset, whose name means “ meat-eating bull,” is considered a featherweight. But don’t underestimate her. She’s an aggressive creatures that sizes up her prey before striking. Then she eats it fast, so tyrannosaurus can’t steal her meal or make a meal of the Carnotaurus herself. The ancestors of this asset lived patagonia, South America. With its odd look InGen saw a public attraction in this predator but when the first specimen got released it showed to be more of a challenge but Carnotaurus was still able to fit in with the rest of Jurassic world’s creatures. Breed: Carnotaurus Full Name: Carnotaurus Masranio Nublarensis Location And Era: Late Cretaceous, Patagonia Lifespan: 25 years Status: Critically Endangered Population: 2 individuals Top Speed: with these thick strong legs 40 mile per hour at the max Ecological Niche: medium sized scavenger and hunters Average Height: 9 feet Average Length: 26 feet Average Weight: '''3,000 lbs '''Home World: '''Earth '''Social Behaviors: their Typically found in loose packs of 2 or 3 animals with an alpha individual that can be either male or female. Some packs are territorial, others are nomadic. But mostly solitary. Vocalization: Carnotaurus make low, rumbling calls similar to alligator and crocodile cousins. they also make squeals and roars. Diet: Carnivore; Carnotaurus could have been a predator of medium and large sized prey, which it may have hunted through the use of ambush. As lightly built predators, Carnotaurs are very fast runners, with an estimate of 40 mph there kills are executed in quick bursts of speed. Carnotaurus will quietly sneak up within a few feet of it's intended target. Once in position, it will then charge forth in a straight forward sprint, using the momentum to drives it's jaws into the neck of it's victim, killing it on contact. if their quarry sees them they pursue their prey for miles. The Carnotaurs who live in the modern day adapted to hunting larger prey than it’s ancestor’s the new Carnotaurus primarily hunts medium and large sized prey, along with occasionally small prey. they can easily kill Gallimimus, juvenile sauropods, and parasaurolophus. But adult ceratopsians, stegosaurs and ankylosaurs put up more of a fight due to their defensive weapons, but they will mostly stick to juveniles or other weak member of the herds if the opportunity comes. They also eat Carrion. Carnotaurus had shown to hunt its prey as solitary. As a single Carnotaurus at walked by the gyrosphere to engage its prey the humans as it walk bit close to sprint. Though it also had shown to try to steal prey from other theropods like the T rex. they also like small critters like microceratus. When they venture out in to the shore or beach they will eats turtles and seals. Range: formerly Isla Nublar And Isla Sorna now mainland. Habitat: Carnotaurus can be found in the general vicinity of villages and research stations, but has been known to venture into other Carnotaurus on Isla Nublar commonly make their homes in the woodlands. They’re territories can be widespread and Their hunting grounds can be found in scrublands, hilly terrain with lot of forest, steppes and wide open forests near areas where water is plentiful. any where with wide open spaces to run. After jurassic world was shut down some took Refuge in old ingen, masrani, Jurassic world And Park ruins. they make their nests in the jungles, old ruins and caves. On Isla Nublar the last of Carnotaurus clan were seen here but a few individuals can be found in the forests of Northern California. DNA Interpolation: (87%) pure Carnotaurus DNA (7.3%) American crocodile DNA (5.3%) African reed frog DNA Predators: '''On Isla nublar, Carnotaurus is one of the last medium sized theropods predators left, the other three being baryonyx, Suchomimus And allosaurus. Like the other medium sized theropods they stand no chance against the veteran T Rex. Carnotaurus are known to be highly aggressive, as they can be seen getting into fights with other theropods like Allosaurus, baryonyx and, if tempted enough, the Tyrannosaurus. Fights between Carnotaurs and Allosaurs are more frequent when it comes to food, with the former usually trying to steal from the latter. According to numerous studies and observations, Carnotaurus regularly meets competition for prey from the likes of allosaurus and Tyrannosaurus rex to a minor degree. While mostly ignoring these larger predators when food and territory are not the top priorities, Carnotaurus will not hesitate to fight if necessary. Males have been recorded fighting many types of threats, with allosaurus being the most common opponents. However, smaller predators like Velociraptors avoid areas where Carnotaurus is active. Even the large allosaurus will stay away from Carnotaur territories. '''Site: they used to live on Site A and B. Diseases: they are Susceptible to the common cold Virus, Campylobacter, Hookworms, Salmonella, BumbleFoot, Algae Poisoning, Cryptosporidium, Rabies, Ragged Tooth and Ticks. Breeding Behaviors: When attempting to impress a female, the male Carnotaurus will perform a mating dance, In mating season, a male usually attracts multiple females with a special pheromone which seems to be produced in glands around its head. The females however form a pack with the male which is lead by that male. In that season, the male will mate with every female in this pack . After that, the pack scatters. Especially the males are highly aggressive during mating season and battle each other by roaring and ramming with their heads which can lead to terrible injuries. After mating, female Carnotaurs will eat far more often than usual before laying her eggs to build up a fat supply. During the period of incubation she will refuse to eat, her energies focused on guarding the eggs until they hatch. A female lays up to 8 eggs. They mate for life and take good care of their young. Summary: it was one of many carnivores cloned for jurassic world, it was mainly to show off how exotic it was. Carnotaurus have good eyesight and a very well developed sense of smell. They can see in the dark pretty well, although they are daylight hunters. Their urine has a very very strong smell. One of the most dangerous animals in Jurassic world is Carnotaurus. They could found in a hilly terrain with much forest, ideal for their preferred hunting strategy, ambushing their prey by stalking their prey silence until its too late for the prey to escape. Scientists studied carnotaurus in their enclosure on Isla Nublar. Only the most experienced and careful scientists were allowed to study them, due to their aggressive behavior and intelligent. Only in the colder times on Isla nublar, the female carnotaurus were less aggressive, allowing the scientists to make more intensive investigation. Some of the scientists, who had a lots of experience, could even got skin to skin with one female Carnotaurus, however one was badly injured as a big male appeared, and attacked the scientists. The researchers had a special eye on this carnotaurus, Normally, Carnotaurus are solitary, and only in mating season they come together. Scientists also found out that Carnotaurus can see in the dark, a protective membrane in their eyes, also allows them to see in the dark like some sharks. Carnotaurus has good sense of and they can see very well too. With their short skulls they can gnaw a carcass to the bones. They are also very fast runners and can hold their top speed over longer distances. However, they cant smash bones like t rex. An interesting fact is, that Carnotaurus are seen to be incredibly dangerous theropods, showing no restraint in attacking any other carnivore that dares to enter it's territory and hunting grounds. Males are especially aggressive with each other when competing for territory and mates, according to some being spotted with facial scars inflicted upon them from prior confrontations. Females are noted for being very caring towards their offspring, teaching them how to hunt before sending them off once they reach adolescence. In some rare instances, pairs and trios of Carnotaurus have been observed hunting together. Carnotaurus has a large muscle between her thigh and tail - called the caudofemoralis- that allows it to wind up for one heck of a kick. Before an attack the Carnotaurus calculates and carefully sizes up its prey They like to scan they’re prey for awhile looking for weakness. Sometimes they look for injures or signs of illness. These excellent hunters rely on strategy, Precision, speed and stealth and not brute strength. The distinctive horns and the muscular neck may have been used in fighting and or attracting mates. According to separate studies, rivaling individuals may have combated each other with quick head blows, studies find it preyed mainly on relatively small animals But will hunt large herbivores Carnotaurus was well adapted for running and are one of the fastest large theropod ingen recreated. As a theropod, Carnotaurus was highly specialized and distinctive. It had thick horns above the eyes, a feature unseen in all other carnivorous dinosaurs, and a very deep skull sitting on a muscular neck. Carnotaurus was further characterized by small, vestigial forelimbs and long and slender hindlimbs. The horns of Carnotaurus were too blunt to be used as weapons and were more likely utilised as display features to attract mates and intimidate rivals. one tactic Carnotaurus use is when they're close enough to its quarry, Carnotaurus will charge, knocking the victim down with its reinforced skull and stamping on it until it is rendered stunned or unconscious before delivering a killing hammer blow with its upper jaw. An incredibly patient animal, Carnotaurus have been known to stalk its prey for more than an hour. Because of other similar-sized predators such as allosaurus tend to leave Carnotaurus well alone. However, some Carnotaurus may be found living near packs of dilophosaurus, as both species occupy similar habitats. This can occasionally cause tension between the two species, although sometimes a territorial truce is made as the beautiful dilophosaurus take advantage of the fact other medium-sized predators avoid wherever there may be a Carnotaurus living nearby. In turn, the Carnotaurus benefit from the pack's leftover kills, its tough skin providing some protection against the claws and teeth of its contemporaries. The mosaic was interrupted by large bumps that lined the sides of the animal, and there are no hints of feathers. The skin had a pebbly texture with scutes and osteoderms, bony ridges that usually act as defense mechanisms in reptiles. these osteoderms aid the Carnotaurus in battle with the tough animals they hunt. They’re even bulletproof Now, this one is mostly unclear (as again, we have so few complete specimens) but the armor adorning the back of the Carnotaurus is rather like that of a crocodilian. Whether as it’s "ancestor" is speculated as having a pebbly pattern of scutes, lining the back in 5 rows along each side ot it's body. However, apart from the slight sharpness of the cloned ones , as well as it lack a line of scutes (or two) I can't really see any major difference. But just in case, I think, maybe ingen used strands of croc DNA to fix that. now this one is really hard to notice, but the trained eye can see that the Jurassic world Carnotaurus has a skull slightly longer than it's ancestor, by only a few minor inches. Carnotaurus was a large theropod cloned by InGen and was included in the Park's original plans. It was the first Abelisaur cloned, It was cloned due to its exotic and strange appearance. Its most obvious characteristics are the two horns over its eyes and the entirely useless arms. They hunt by blending in and then bursting out at an impressive speed of up 40 mph in open areas. Females also have shorter horns and are smaller. They are cautious towards other theropods and will usually give up a kill. They make exceptions for small carnivores. When fighting each other. This famous abelisaurid was the top predator of it's time and location during the Late Cretaceous. It was one of many theropods who had arms that were even tinier than those of T-Rex and it's various relatives. Being the most unique member of the Abelisaur family, Carnotaurus is most known for it's short, deep skull and it's bull-like horns, traits which differentiate it from it's fellow relatives. Given it's physical build and it's jawline, the ingen scientist found Carnotaurus could have been a predator of medium and large sized prey, which it may have hunted through the use of ambush. In the wilds of Isla Nublar, Carnotaurs are one of the few big predators around this island, being outclassed only by bigger carnivores like Tyrannosaurus. But regardless, they are still big time predators in their own right. They'll hunt just about any herbivore, ranging from small and medium sized dinosaurs to large sized and well armed dinosaurs. Carnotaurs commonly make their homes in the woods near grasslands. Carnotaurs are known to be highly aggressive, as they can be seen getting into fights with other theropods like Allosaurus, dilophosaurus and, if tempted enough, Tyrannosaurus. Fights between Carnotaurs and Allosaurs are more frequent when it comes to food, with the former usually trying to steal from the latter. This odd looking carnivore is a midsize animal that can only be found on Isla Nublar and the wilds of Northern California. they were cloned for Jurassic World around 2009. A ranger nearly killed when a adult Carnotaurus bursted out from its hiding place, totally unseen it only stood 6-7 meters from him without being seen despite its 10.4 in length. The clones are somewhat larger than their ancestors and have longer arms as well. Carnotaurus will sometimes live in pairs and this hunting strategy is very effective. They are patient hunters who can stand still in one place for hours, waiting for prey to come to them. Then they will attack at high speed. At the moment, this species is now threaten by extinction to Mt Sibos eruption on Isla Nublar. The Dinosaur Protection Group has established a rescue mission to save along with all the other dinosaurs trapped on a Isla Nublar. Carnotaurus is a ferocious meat-eater that is smaller but faster than Tyrannosaurus Rex. She has two knobby horns over her eyes, giving her a devilish appearance, which is what originally drew us to cloning them for the park. Her arms are so short, their practically just wrists. But it’s not the arms you have to watch out for. The Carnotaurus is an easily-recognized dinosaur for its large bull-like horns protruding over the eyes, which are larger in males than in females (which males use to fight one another). This dinosaur is also unusual in having a relatively small head in comparison with its body and its extremely short forelimbs, which are tiny (even more so than those of a Tyrannosaurus’). A Carnotaur’s skin is thick and there are several rows of bumps running down its back and tail. When Jurassic World had opened it's gates in 2005, the world flooded to isla nublar, making it the most popular zoological them park in the world. And as time passed, several new attractions were added to the park's massive rooster, such as Edmontosaurus, microceratus, suchomimmus and many others... one of which happened to be the park's group of Carnotaurus. For over 8 years, these carnotaurs lived on isla nublar in the comfort of a zoo animal, being regularly fed imported beef and goat meat. But during that time, when the part funds had slowly began to drop, strands of their genetic coding was used in producing the infamous indominus rex! Unfortunately, that destructive hybrid went on to kill many people and many dinosaurs, eventually resulting in chaos, that ended up shutting down the park, for good...never to reopen. And ever since, the carnotaurs have been roaming free on the island, mainly taking up the niche of a medium sized hunter and scavenger. But Now, they are Classed as "endangered", for the volcano: "Mount sibo" is soon to erupt. And unless their former masters do something, their fate, hangs in the balance. their nearly extinct found but a small population still exists on Isla Nublar, but their continued existence is threatened by the volcano Mt. Sibo,which would wipe them and every other dinosaur out. We can save them!" The 2018 Mount Sibo extinction event: An ingen animal's recorder, Is sad to announce that the isla nublar population has been wiped out by Mount Sibo. But there have been rumors that two individuals were saved. And recently, there's been reports of strange "horned beasts" roaming the calfornian wilderness. Category:Theropod Category:Survivors Category:Dinosaur